If This is Fate
by Liza Cathy
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet. If this relationship is Fate they will see one another again.
1. Chapter 1

_Hullo! _

_First chapter - this bit scares me greatly.  
_

_This is rated K for now - it may change throughout the story but I highly doubt to M._

_This will just be Kurt and Blaine every other person is made up by me. _

_I don't own Glee!_

* * *

"Who are you today?" Toby asks. Toby is the middle-aged guy that runs the drama group I attend every week. He is rather short and wears clothes like what my grandfather used to wear. Toby's most distinctive feature is his nose – I suspect he has broken it a few times. He runs a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair and turns to me.

This is one of my favourite things we do at OYDA (Ohio Youth Drama Association). All twenty of the attendants sit in a circle. I always sit cross-legged between Flossy and Quentin. Toby then goes around the circle and asks us who we are. We have to make up a fictional character and Toby and the rest of the group quiz us – it helps improve improvisation and keeping with a storyline under pressure.

"Andrew Parker," I reply – my real name is Kurt Hummel.

"Hi, Andrew," the group chorus.

People in the circle raise their hands and the person answering the questions picks a person. I pick Amy, a nice girl with piercing blue eyes. "How old are you?" she inquires.

"I'm twenty," I answer. My actual age is seventeen.

I turn to my left and let Flossy ask her question. Flossy has been my best friend since I joined OYDA two years ago. She's a year younger than me and still in school (I left last year). Flossy's real name is Florence but she insists that everyone calls her Flossy. She's one of the shortest sixteen year olds I've ever met but we don't mention it – she gets rather touchy about that. Flossy has a curvy figure that gets her rather a lot of male and female attention. She, however, never notices.

She has a round face and large, shiny brown eyes that I have learnt to avoid when she wants something. Her slightly wavy hair reaches just a bit further than her shoulders.

"Have you any relations to anyone? Because I would tap that," she says with a wink. She knows full well – as does everyone else – that I am gay but she always jokes about us getting together and when she's not she's picking out dates for me. All of them completely random blokes off the street.

"I am unfortunately for you," I say. Honestly, I'm not.

My friend Quentin to my right has a question so I turn to him next. We met through Flossy, she had set us up and we went on one date – we weren't attracted to one another but we became best friends quickly. Since then Flossy, Quentin and I have been a trio that nothing and no one can separate. Flossy likes to calls us the 'Trio of Sass'… Anyway, more about Quentin.

Quentin is in the same year as Flossy at school, hence how they know one another. Despite being a year younger than me he is much taller. He is very skinny and this just makes him seem even taller – like someone put him on one of those medieval torture racks and stretched him. He has this way of walking that makes me smile every time he blunders over to me, he's like a baby giraffe that hasn't really learnt how to use his long gangly legs. Quentin has a thin face, sandy blonde hair in a side-parting and a pair of square glasses frames his bottle green eyes.

"Who's the lucky person then?" Quentin asks of my character.

"Her name is Natalie and I am going to propose! I bought the ring today!" I say as Andrew Parker.

A few more hands go up and I give Hannah Right a nod. "Aren't you a bit young to be getting engaged?" she says.

"A person is never too young for love," this is a fact that I, Kurt, also believe. Not just the fictional Andrew.

"That's all we have time for today, guys," Toby announces and everyone in the circle turns to their watch or the wall clock, he's right.

Everyone gets up and leaves the hall in a loud cluster of bodies. Flossy, Quentin and I slowly walk over to the door and into the now empty hall – we're always the last to leave. "Are you coming for a coffee?" I ask them hopefully.

"Of course," Flossy says. She slings her small bag over her shoulder and turns to Quentin. "How about you, Q'?"

"Yeah, sure," Quentin unhooks his beloved blazer from the coat peg and pulls it on. You will never see Quentin without his blazer, even on a day in summer like this one.

We walk down the road and sit down at the bus stop. The next bus will take us into the city centre. Flossy's phone rings and she answers. "Hello?"

I only hear half of the conversation but I get the faint idea it is Flossy's boyfriend on the other end. I don't like him and I keep telling her but she just won't listen.

"I'm fine… Just going into the city with the Trio of Sass-"

"Why do you feel the need to call us that?" asks Quentin with a small laugh.

"It's cool!" Flossy insists.

Quentin and I look at one another, I roll my eyes and we laugh. Flossy carries on talking.

The bus arrives a few minutes later and we all hop on.

* * *

_There we go! _

_Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, follow maybe? _

_Liza Cathy x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so, chapter two._

_I don't own Glee._

_Away with the chapter..._

* * *

I'm grateful when the bus stops and we can all get off. The hot sun had heated up the bus and it was like an oven. I'm slightly sweaty when I jump out the door and into the cool breeze outside.

Quentin and Flossy follow. "Phew! I thought I was going to die!" complains a rather red-in-the-face Flossy.

"Too bad we didn't leave you on there then," remarks Quentin with a smirk.

"Oh hush!" she says.

"Come on," I say.

We walk down the path weaving between people. I wonder where a man I pass got his tee shirt and then I mentally criticize a woman's hair.

"You know, my plan for this summer is to get you two into successful relationships," states Flossy matter-of-factly. See what I said about her trying to get me dates?

"You don't need to," Quentin says. We all stop in the middle of the path.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm already trying my best at getting with a girl I like…" Quentin smiles shyly. He starts walking again and we all follow.

"What's her name?" Flossy inquires.

"I can't tell you because then things will go wrong."

"Oh will they now?"

"Yes. I know what you're like," Quentin says good-naturedly.

"Oh fine. Then that means all my attention is focused on you Kurty darling!"

"Flossy, I can find my own boyfriend," I say.

"Where is he then?"

I just huff in answer and walk a bit faster. Quentin has no trouble keeping up with his long strides but Flossy has to do a funny kind of walk-jog to stay with us, I laugh quietly to myself.

_~OoO~_

We walk into Starbucks and I'm in heaven.

"Smell that coffee," I close my eyes and inhale the smell – delicious.

"I think you mean look at those muffins," says Flossy with a sigh.

"You go sit at our table and I'll get yours," Quentin offers. Flossy smiles and thanks him. She walks over to and sits at a small table by the window – the one we always sit at.

I order and get my coffee and Quentin his and Flossy's.

We join Florence at our table. It's a nice place to sit. It's right by the window so you get all the light and a great view of the passing people (we like to people watch). The soft sunlight streams through the glass and warms us all.

Quentin puts Flossy's Frappuccino and chocolate muffin in front of her and she licks her lips. "Mmmm, thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's fine," Quentin replies. He sits down on the opposite side of the rectangular table to Flossy and I.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course I am," he insists.

"Okay," Flossy shrugs and tucks into her muffin with a moan of delight.

"Enjoying that?" I ask.

"Incredibly. It's almost as tasty as that boy," I frown and follow her finger out of the window. How does she do that?

Opposite the coffee shop there are some concrete steps that lead to a concrete old man of some significance. Surely enough, sitting on the second step up was a boy. He had dark hair that was gelled down and in a side parting. He was wearing a light blue shirt, red turn-ups and a dark-blue bow-tie. He was busking with a guitar and sitting in front of him was a straw hat that people were throwing coins into. He was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"You've done it," I tell Flossy. "Finally you have found a boy that I'm attracted to!"

"Well done me!" Flossy congratulates herself. Quentin claps and she acknowledges the clapping with a fake-snooty nod of her head. We all laugh.

"Go talk to him then," Quentin urges.

"I can't," I reply.

"Why not?" Flossy asks scandalised. "It took me ages to pick him out of that crowd!"

I look out of the window at the scraggly groups of people wandering around. "You are such a liar. There's hardly anyone out there today – it's too hot for the sane."

"Please?" she asks with wide puppy-dog eyes. "I so want you to be in a relationship!"

"I can't talk to boys. I just can't – this is me," I say and gesture to myself to make my point clearer.

"Fine. Okay, you're new at talking to boys you actually find hot. Well, I can help you with that!"

"Oh and how will you help?" I inquire. I'll see what she has to say – I really do want to get to know the adorable busker.

"Just walk up to him and say, "hi there, sexy". It works every time for me," the girl advises. "Add in a wink if you're feeling confident."

"No! I will not do that!" I state.

"How about just the first bit? You know, "hi there"." Quentin suggests.

I cover my face which is growing redder by the second. Talking to attractive people makes me nervous and embarrassed but now I'm sitting here discussing and plotting conversations – what is my life coming to? No wonder I've never had a boyfriend!

Quentin's phone rings and he says he needs to go; Flossy leaves with him because she has arranged to meet Jason – her toad of a boyfriend.

We say our goodbyes and they leave.

I finish off my coffee and walk out of the door. As I walk down the street towards the bus stop I pass the boy.

Now I'm closer I can see that he has gorgeous hazel eyes and I can hear his singing. I stop walking – wow, I feel like my insides have melted.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think or follow maybe? _

_Liza Cathy x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back with the third chapter, finally._

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've had things going on and I've had no time to write._

_Anyways, I don't own Glee!_

* * *

The sun beats down on my back; sitting here was rather a bad decision. I'm about to move when a boy walks out of Starbucks.

He's wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a red fashion scarf. On his bottom half he wears a pair of caramel coloured trousers and black shoes of shiny leather that look really uncomfortable. The boy's hair is light brown and styled in a quiff.

I quickly do the first thing I think of and sit back down. I place my guitar on my lap and begin to play the first song that comes to my mind – Carry on My Wayward Son by Kansas. I hope to get his attention and, to my relief, I do.

The boy stops where he's walking and looks my way. I meet his eyes that shine a mixture of blue green and grey, they are the most beautiful eyes I think I've ever seen. I grin at him and he smiles nervously back.

I carry on with the song and the other boy listens with a face that tells me he's enjoying the music – I try to stop from smiling too widely as I belt out the chorus. He nods his head with the beat and closes his eyes as he listens. Carry on My Wayward Son instantly becomes my favourite song – thank you Kansas!

I finish singing the song and the boy wanders closer and fishes around in his pocket before chucking a few dollars into my hat.

"Thanks," I say and gesture to my hat.

"No problem…" The boy stands for a minute swinging his arms by his sides awkwardly. "You're really good."

"Nah," I say with a dismissive shrug. "I'm not that great."

"Sure you are!" he assures me.

"Well… Thank you," I send a half-smile in his direction. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," he states with a small smile. A fluttering feeling in my stomach starts up – I'm sixteen! Since when did I ever get butterflies?!

"Kurt," I say letting the word roll off my tongue – I like it. Kurt.

"Yeah – that's me." Kurt seems to debate with himself before he says, "Do you want to go, um, get a coffee?"

"You just came out of Starbucks…" I say with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt blushes. "I did… Is that a no, then? Oh God – you're probably not even gay!"

I laugh. "No – of course not!" I say maybe a bit too quickly; Kurt looks mortified as he tries to hide his face in his scarf. "No, I mean… I _am_ gay and that wasn't a no. But how about we get a Subway instead – I don't know about you but I'm starved."

Kurt's incredible eyes emerge from his scarf and then, slowly, the rest of his reddened face. He seems relieved and he nods. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Fantastic! Bear with me."

I put my guitar in its case and do up the metal clasps, pick up my hat and empty out the money which I stuff in my pocket (I'll count it out later) and place the straw trilby on my head.

"You ready?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," I sling the strap of my guitar across my shoulders and smile at the other boy. "To Subway!"

We start walking in the direction of Subway.

"So where did you go to school?" Kurt asks. "I assume you didn't go to McKinley – I would have noticed you, I'm sure,"

"Well, I'm currently attending Dalton Academy…" I reply. I try to hold down a blush at the comment about noticing me – however, I'm sure he didn't really mean much by it.

Kurt turns to me as we walk, "Oh – sorry. I just jumped to the conclusion that you were seventeen like me."

"It's fine and no. I'm sixteen actually."

"I see." Kurt's head bobs up and down as he nods.

"Yeah. I leave at the end of this year."

"Gladly? Or do you think you'll miss it?" Kurt wonders.

"I'll probably miss it as bad as that sounds…" I say lightly embarrassed.

"Not at all – I wish_ I_ could say I miss school. Unfortunately, for me getting away from that place was one of the best happenings of my life so far."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I look towards Kurt and I can see his lips drooping at the corners. I change the subject promptly. "So, do you like to sing?"

Kurt's lips form a smile which I am glad of. "Yeah. I love it."

"Really? Sing to me?" I ask, I can just tell his voice will be almost as beautiful as him.

"Maybe another time." I immediately feel disappointed but I recover from it.

"Oh, so, I see you're already planning on meeting up with me another time?"

"Why would I not?!" he inquires.

"I honestly don't know," I joke. He laughs and I make it my goal to keep eliciting the delightful sound from him. "You have such a great laugh!"

This makes Kurt laugh even further. "Well thanks."

"You're most welcome."

I inhale a smell too delicious to describe and draw my eyes away from Kurt. Subway. I really am incredibly hungry. I quicken my pace slightly and we reach the door rather fast. I hold it open for Kurt and he steps into the sandwich shop before turning to me with a small bow and a grin. I can't help but grin back before I follow him in.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, follow maybe?_

_Liza Cathy x_


End file.
